


Breaking Point

by Mertiya



Series: Story Circle [18]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Gen, Jace has had it up to here, Magic Story, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Spoilers for Breakthrough, arguably very slightly shippy, past Jace Beleren/Liliana Vess, uncharted realms style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: Jace is 1000% done with Liliana's shit.  Takes place directly post Breakthrough, today's Magic Story.





	

“Are you the inventor?  Mother of storms, are you all right?”

Gideon glanced over as Jace raced to meet Saheeli’s craft.  Rashmi, leaning heavily on her friend, was stepping tiredly out, and the elf stared at Jace in utter incomprehension.

“I...yes?” she hazarded.

Seeming to realize that all eyes were on him, Jace took a deep breath and stepped back a pace, trying to hide the lines of agitation showing in his form.  Gideon frowned.  He’d had no idea that Jace was so concerned, and he wasn’t quite sure why.  The mind mage was not generally given to explosive displays of emotion, and, in fact, had been more quiet and withdrawn than ever during their sojourn on Kaladesh.

Jace’s eyes flickered to Liliana.  “Tezzeret?” he asked sharply.

She shrugged.  “He’s still there.  Our new inventor friend was very...inventive.”  Jace seemed to droop slightly, and Liliana continued, looking over at Gideon.  “It’s a pity, I really would have liked to have some time alone with Tezzeret.  Let him know I don’t--” pause, sudden emphasis “-- _appreciate_ what he did to me.”

“What?” Jace repeated stupidly, and Gideon’s frown deepened.  Jace’s behavior was definitely becoming erratic.  Maybe he should speak with him, make sure everything was all right--so far, he hadn’t been receptive to Gideon’s quiet questions, but maybe he ought to push a little more--make sure Jace knew he was only asking out of concern.

Liliana grimaced.  “Tezzeret--”

Jace held up a hand.  “No,” he said, clearly.  “No, I’m sorry, what are you going to say, Liliana?  Are you going to say that Tezzeret stopped you from stealing the Consortium and giving it back to the dragon?”

“Jace, you know what he did to--”

“To me.  Yeah.  Not to _you_ , Liliana.   _You_ weren’t the one who had your back sliced up because you saved Tezzeret from his own failures.   _You_ weren’t the one who was locked in a cell for weeks with a pyromancer attending to you _personally_ every day while he tried to find a way to cut out your brain.  I am _not your accessory.”_

“I’m just trying to protect--”

Jace laughed, a short, sharp, mirthless laugh.  “To _protect_  me?  No, you’re really not.  I came with you because I thought I’d be able to help, keep people _safe_ , but that was just me being naive again.  You don’t want to keep people safe, and I have other responsibilities.  Zarek was right.”

Raising a hand, Gideon started forward.  “Jace, can I--”

“No.  I am the Living Guildpact first and foremost, and the rest of you can sort this mess out amongst yourselves.  If you need me, you know where to find me.”

The tang of the Eternities burst almost instantly onto Gideon’s senses, and he almost gaped at the speed with which Jace Walked, the rent in reality sealing behind him nearly instantaneously.

* * *

 

Ral was staring irritably at his notes.  He was sure that his equations were right, but for some reason they kept failing to work out.  Rubbing at his eyes, he tried once again to drag his mind back to focus on his work, but before he could get any farther, there was a sudden silence behind him, a weird moment where he could hear absolutely nothing coming from one particular location, and he looked up to see a very angry-looking mind mage drop directly into Nivix, the aether of the Eternities melting away as Ral watched.

“Do you know any good alehouses?” Jace asked without preamble.

Ral opened his mouth and closed it again, then frowned.  “Where the hell have you been?” he asked.  “Or rather, _why_  the hell have you--”

“Trying to help the wrong people.” Jace cut him off, then pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.  “I’m sorry.  You were right.”

“Of course I was right.” Ral leaned back in his chair, hiding his surprise at the statement.  “I’m always right, but I’m a little busy at the moment--”

Jace’s eyes flared briefly blue.  “Equation 3, you’re missing a negative sign, you were _literally_  just about to figure that out.”

“Beleren...”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll stay out, I’m sorry, I just really need a drink, okay?”

Ral glanced back at the paper in front of him, scowled at the negative sign that Jace was entirely correct about--damn him--added it in, and then looked up.  The Guildpact looked a little unsteady on his feet, and there were dark circles beneath his eyes; one hand played restlessly with his too-long hair.  “Fine,” he snorted.  “I need a break anyway.  There’s a nice little place just off Korunni Street.”

There was a heartbeat as Ral’s words penetrated, and then Jace’s eyes slid shut for a just a moment, the tension is his shoulders relaxing very slightly.  “Thank you,” he said.


End file.
